


Harry and The Beast

by LizzyPhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyPhoenix/pseuds/LizzyPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Draco's never heard of the family curse. It's just what with the end of the war and trying to get his life on track it slipped his mind. Now he has less then a year to break this curse or be trapped as a vicious beast forever. Drarry. EWE. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Curse

It's not that Draco didn't know about the family curse, it's just with the war and then the trials right after them it was the furthest thing from Draco's mind. The family curse had been started by Draco's many times great grandmother Violetta Malfoy in 1492. Having discovered her husband being unfaithful only days after delivering their son, she took her own life to create the curse. For her husband it was a death sentence when his beastly form was found crouched over her body the guards acted swiftly and brutally. It was only after that they found her diary that they discovered the truth and not until her grandson was struck by the curse was the scope of it known.

The curse was relatively simple but had proved impossible to break outside the confines it set. A Malfoy heir would be 'tested' and if he failed he would become a beastly subhuman creature. At first his mind would remain intact but as time passed they tended to devolve unable to completely resist the baser instincts of 'the beast'. They had a time limit to either 'Learn to Love and Be Loved in Return' or they would be forever trapped. All of that with the assumption that your family members don't have you put down and you aren't killed by an angry mob of muggles. 'The Beast' has no magic but has a highly resistant hide. Draco's Great Uncle Perseus had to be subdued by no less than five auror's after he failed to break the curse and turned feral.

Breaking the curse was often just as bad however. Often this resulted in embarrassing relationships and disownment. There were cases of Malfoy's finding love with muggles and creatures, the most embarrassing incident involving a centaur. Luckily the test was simple and never changed so Malfoy's began warning their children. It was simple if an old woman ever shows up and offers you a rose for a room. Give her ANYTHING she wants. Simple. Unless you've only just spent the day being harassed. Trying to restore the family name and redeem yourself for your terrible choices. So when Draco stepped out of his floo, having closed up early because the protesters were scaring customers away, the last thing he wanted to do was have to answer his front door.

He heard the knock and ignored it but after a moment they knocked again. This really should have been his first clue. The elves can't interfere with the curse, but just then Draco was too annoyed to think about it. He stood with a huff and strode angrily to the house. He didn't even let the old had get a word out, assuming she was just there to spew more spite.

"GET OUT YOU HORRIBLE OLD HAG!" He screamed only to widen his eyes in shock when he saw the rose clutched in her hand. He wasn't even surprised to see her morph into great grandmother Violetta.

"Draco, your heart is cold as ice and I see no love there. You will wear the face of your ugliness until you learn to love-"

"Yes grandmother I know the rules but you must know I'm engaged. I love Astoria," he told her. Violetta gave him a sad smile.

"You do not love Astoria and she does not love you. Your heart is Ice my child. Your rose will begin to wilt on your twenty first birthday." As she started to vanish Draco felt the transformation begin, it was not as painful as the cruciatus but definitely a close second. There was also rather a lot of blood. The hair and claws tore from his body at a rapid rate tearing the skin open in wide cuts. The only mercy was it ended fairly quickly and once the transformation was over a swift burst of healing magic provided as part of the curse healed his wounds.

Draco came to several minutes later laying on the front stoop of the manor. He stood slowly and swayed as he adjusted to his new height. While before Draco had been a respectable six feet tall he seemed to have put on another foot at least. Looking at his arms he discovered himself covered in white blond fur exactly the color of his hair as a human. His hands were at least twice their usual size and vicious claws curved out of each finger. It was done Draco was an animal, in a fit of rage he threw back his head and let out a furious roar.

"Draco really! Just because you look like an animal doesn't mean you have to act like one!" his mother's chiding voice jolted Draco around and he turned to stare. His mother was standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and frowning at him. Draco immediately straightened his shoulders and tried to pull himself together.

"I apologize Mother," Draco paused, his voice was deeper and gravelly where before it had been more refined.

"Well don't just stand there dear come inside and don't forget your rose." his mother pointed toward the ground and Draco bent to gather up the delicate flower as carefully as he could before following his mother into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was tense as he waited in his mother's tea room. Astoria had been invited and would be there soon. His mother would meet her at the floo and explain the situation so as not to shock her with Draco's changed appearance. Draco was to remain in his seat at all times and not growl or initiate physical contact. Narcissa, seemed to think the situation was salvageable as long as they eased Astoria into it. Draco hoped she was right if only for convenience sake, he only had six months until his twenty first birthday and then perhaps another six after that for the rose to wilt, if previous accounts were to be believed.

The door creaked open and Astoria stepped in. She was impeccably dressed as always in the most fashionable clothes, which in the post war fervor meant a purple muggle skirt and sweater set with little black shoes and white socks. Her blond hair was held back with a matching headband with a small bow to accent it. She looked lovely and Draco smiled, causing Astoria to flinch back in surprise. Draco quickly rearranged his features, his mother had warned him not to smile because it showed off his sharp fangs.

"I apologize Astoria. I know I look rather fearsome at the moment but I assure you I would never hurt you." Astoria straightened up and gave him a brave smile before moving forward into the room. She sat in the chair furthest from Draco and removed her wand from her bag to summon her tea. Draco noticed she didn't put her wand back in her bag as she drank her tea. After a few bracing sips Astoria looked at him again.

"Draco, how good to see you." She said finally and Draco took this as an opening to begin speaking.

"I'm glad you came Astoria. I believe you may be able to help me break this curse." he told her in an earnest voice forcing himself not to lean forward in his chair and risk frightening her again. Astoria gave him an awkward smile and took another sip of tea before setting her cup down and playing with her wand in her lap. Having it in hand seemed to give her confidence because for the first time she turned and looked him in the face. Her expression was apologetic as she spoke.

"Draco darling, I'm sorry but I don't think that will work."

"What?! But you're my fiance! We're supposed to get married next year!" Draco couldn't help the slight growl in his voice. Astoria flinched but her face was firm.

"Yes because when I was thirteen and you were fifteen our parents signed a contract. I seem to remember that when you found out about it you told me you'd rather marry a blast ended skrewt."

"But we were children then. Surely you can't hold that against me now?"

"Oh Draco I don't. I was willing to put that all behind us. We get on quite well and the manor is large enough we'd only see each other occasionally I think it could have worked. This curse changes things darling we have to be in love." Draco was offended.

"Are you saying you can't love me?" he demanded but Astoria quickly shook her head.

"No Draco you're not understanding me. I'm just not your type Draco. I wouldn't have minded you know once we had our heir, if you'd had someone on the side. As long as you were discreet and allowed me the same freedom but well as I said this is a different matter." Draco gaped at her.

"What do you mean not my type? Of course you're my type! You're lovely Astoria." She gave him a look a moved to stand up.

"Play ignorant if you like Draco but you know there are much worse things to be. Imagine if instead of fancying men you fancied giants or centaurs. As it stands dear I'll just be going and I wish you the best of luck. My father no doubt will have the contract voided by this evening." As Astoria spoke she moved to the door so that she was closing it behind her as she called out her farewell.


	2. Harry

Draco spent the next three days moping. He stayed in his room and refused all meals, which was terrible because being a beast was hungry work. The trouble was Draco didn’t think he could even hold a fork any more and he refused to being reduced to eating with his hands. On the fourth day his mother arrived in his room. Up until now she’d been sending short messages through the elves. 

“Master Draco you mother says you must eat”

“Master Draco your mother says to take a bath”

“Master Draco your mother wishes you to attend dinner”

“Master Draco your mother says you must stop acting like a child”

 

Draco mostly ignored them or amused himself by roaring ferociously at them. He was surprised when his mother joined him in his room. He could count on one hand the times she’d done that before. When he was seven and bedridden after falling from a broom and breaking several bones. He’d been made to stay in bed a whole week because the doctors said he was too young for the potions that would have healed him more quickly. The second time was the christmas break in first year when his father had told him he couldn’t get him onto the Slytherin Quidditch team nor could he have Harry Potter removed from Gryffindor’s. He’d stayed in his room a week until his mother had come in and scolded him firmly. The third time was right after Voldemort had given him his task, she’d been waiting in his room to make him tell her what had happened. That was the first time he’d ever seen his mother cry. The last time had been three years ago, just six months after the war his mother had come to tell him personally that his father had died while awaiting trial in Azkaban. 

He was alerted to her presence by the sharp clack of her high heels against his bedroom floor. His mother like so many other pureblood society woman had established the trend of wearing muggle clothes to distance themselves from the war. Draco suspected that much of the popularity for this trend came not from an actual sense of remorse but because the woman were allowed to wear much tighter more revealing clothing than had ever been allowed before. Polite society ladies were often seen wearing tiny black cocktail dresses or string bikini’s even at Ministry functions. Not that his mother would ever do such a thing, but she was often seen in bright sun dresses and had purchased dozens of different shoes for every conceivable occasion. Today she looked lovely in a bright yellow dress that came to her knees. She had her hair carefully styled in a way that was meant to look effortless but Draco knew had probably taken her an hour to perfect. 

She stopped just in front of him her arms crossed across her chest. He glanced at her taking in the firm set of her mouth and narrowed eyes before deciding to ignore her. He was vicious beast after all what could she really do to him? After a moment she began tapping her foot. 

Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack.

 

As a child this had been a kind of death knell for Draco, it meant Draco needed to start giving an explanation right this moment because if he didn’t consequences would be dire. He tried to ignore it and remind himself he was an adult and further more a vicious beast. His mother didn’t scare him. 

 

Clack. Clack. Clack

“Yes mother?” He just wanted to noise to stop. Really the clacking was very annoying. 

“Wash yourself and come downstairs. I’ve contacted someone to help you and he’ll be here in a hour.” 

“He? Who did you call? A curse breaker? Some sort of expert? A matchmaker?” Draco demanded. Narcissa rolled her eyes. 

“Do use your brain Draco. What is the point of being so clever when you persist in acting foolishly? You have one hour and if you are not there I am bringing him up here.” 

Draco watched his mother’s retreating back as she clacked back out of his room but he didn’t move. He had no idea who his mother was hoping to have him meet with but it didn’t matter. No one could help him, no one would fall in love with him like this and if the Malfoy curse could be broken it would have by now. Draco let out what he thought was a pretty pitiful groan and closed his eyes. He drifted off into a fitful half awake sort of sleep that comes when you’ve spent so much time in bed you can’t completely sleep anymore. 

Draco didn’t know how long it had been when he heard his mother’s clacking shoes return. He didn’t look but listened closely to see if he could ascertain if she was alone. With his improved animal hearing he was able to identify the distinct sound of slower footsteps probably walking behind his mother. After a moment Draco was rather disgruntled to realized he could actually smell the stranger. He smelled of grass, burnt coffee and something sweet like vanilla. It was strange combination but oddly familiar to Draco somehow his curiosity forced him to turn his head and open his eyes to see who had entered. When he did he wished he hadn’t burying his face in his pillow he let out another groan of misery. Somewhere above him Harry Potter laughed. 

“Oh cheer up Malfoy, it’s not so bad. Well except for the smell I have to admit that your room smells spectacularly bad.” 

Of Course it was Harry-Fucking-Potter, who else would it be. His mother’s earlier statement suddenly made a lot of sense. After the war Potter had been offered advanced training by The Council of Proteus. The Council was fairly shadowy in it’s origins but would take on one to two apprentices a year and would train them before sending them out into the world. They were called ‘Fixers’ because that’s what they did. They fixed magic, that could mean repairing wards, spell damage or even curse work their training allowed them to manipulate and command magic in a way other’s couldn’t. No one knew what was actually taught those who have been trained never speak of it. Potter had emerged after two years in seclusion and begun his own small business. He’d been gaining renown since then and was praised by every person who employed him. If he’d ever failed a client no one knew about it. 

 

“What on earth is he doing here?” Draco demanded while still leaving his head buried in the pillow. There was a pause before Potter spoke again.

“Er. . .your mum’s already left. I’m here to help you with your curse Malfoy and in the shorter term your smell.” 

“You don’t care what happens to me! You’re probably glad I’m cursed.” Draco wailed and then turned his face to Potter baring his fangs viciously.”SO JUST LEAVE!” his voice turning to a furious roar.

Potter didn’t even flinch. Well unless you count rolling his eyes as flinching but Draco didn’t really think he could. 

“Please Malfoy I killed Voldemort. Heck I killed a Basilisk when I was twelve and he was much scarier than you.” Draco scowled at him. 

“You did not. Honestly Potter you’re such a liar.” 

“I did, in the Chamber of Secrets. I’ve still got the scar from his fang.” As Potter spoke he rolled up his right sleeve and exposed his arm where a scar the size of a sickle was clearly visible just below his inner elbow. 

“If that were from a Basilisk the venom would have killed you.” Draco told him feeling a bit smug for having caught Potter’s lie. To his dismay the other man nodded. 

“It nearly did. If Fawkes, that was Dumbledore’s phoenix, hadn’t shown up I’d be dead by now. Luckily he started to cry and you know phoenix tears.” 

“Healing properties. Of course I know Potter I’m a Potions Master.” 

Potter shrugged.   
“Anyway we’re off topic. I’m here because your mother asked for my help and I owe her a life debt. Aside from that I don’t really think you deserve to be trapped in a beast form forever plus and please don’t be offended but this is probably the coolest case I’ve had in awhile. I loved the movie when I was a kid. My cousin Dudley had it on video and whenever I was alone in the house I’d sneak and watch it.”

“What on earth are you talking about Potter? What’s a Vid-E-O?” Potter blinked at him looking confused before his face broke into a huge grin.

“It’s called Beauty and the Beast. You’ve never heard of it really? It’s a muggle movie Disney you know?”

“I don’t know who this Disney person is but I really have no idea what you are talking about. Now please leave me to suffer in peace Potter. I’m tired of looking at you.” Draco told him turning his face back to his pillow. He heard Potter cluck his tongue.

“No can do Malfoy. I promised your mum I’d get you bathed and downstairs. As I see it there are two options. You can go get into your bath and wash yourself off while I air this place out and have the elves change your bedding or I can levitate your ass in their and scrub you off myself. It’s your call.” 

“You can’t levitate me Potter. My hide is resistant to magic.” Draco told him with a smirk or as much of a smirk as his beast face could manage. The smirk Harry gave him in response was much closer to what Draco had been aiming for and oddly terrifying. 

“So it’s going to be like that is it?” the other man asked and with a flick of his wand the corners of Draco’s bedspread came together trapping Draco into a makeshift net. Draco’s first instinct was to claw his way out but when he tried he found Potter had also charmed it to have the strength of steel. Draco felt the blanket net sway as Potter began to move him. 

“POTTER! Potter you’re not serious put me down this instant!” Draco demanded giving his most terrifying roar from outside his blanket prison he heard Potter laugh. 

“I am completely serious. Now tell me Malfoy am I going to have to bathe you to or do you think you can manage?” Draco struggled a few more fruitless moments against his blanket before going limp in surrender. 

“I am perfectly capable of bathing myself thank you.” Draco told him in his most refined voice. Potter laughed again as he lowered the bedspread to the ground and allowed the edges to separate once more. Draco looked around and was unsurprised to see himself in his bathroom.

“Imagine that. Well I’ll leave you to it Malfoy. I’ll be out there helping the elves.” Draco snorted and turned his back to Potter as he moved toward his large bathtub to start the water running. 

Draco emerged feeling much more himself sometime later to find Potter had laid out a pair of loose muggle pants with a waistband that stretched enough to fit over his now much wider body. Next to it was short note to come downstairs or Potter would retrieve him. Draco was tempted to resist if only to be contrary but the thought of Potter actually managing to overpower him and force him downstairs was so horrifying he chose not to risk it. Instead he moved with as much dignity as he could muster down the stairs to face his fate.


	3. Dating Owls

Potter was waiting with for him in the tea room. He was reclined in one of his mother’s antique french chairs, one leg thrown over the arm to allow him to sprawl more comfortably. He was twirling and twisting his wand conjuring various swirling lights seemingly for his own amusement. Draco scowled at him and looked around for his mother only to find her absent. 

“Where is my mother?” He demanded. Potter glanced up at him and shrugged.

“Dunno.” 

“Honestly Potter ‘Dunno’ is not a word. I don’t know how you expect to break this curse when you can’t even speak proper english. You told me my mother would be waiting.” Potter grinned. 

“Technically I said your mother wanted you to come downstairs. Which is true. As to my ability to speak english people have been performing magic for centuries. Long before English was even a language so I don’t think it will matter much.” 

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you Potter. Revelling in my misery, you ought to be ashamed of yourself and be careful about that chair. It’s an antique and worth more than your life.” Draco snapped. Potter gave him an amused look but straightened up in his chair. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. I’m not ‘revelling in your misery’ though I do find it kind of funny that you’re being such a baby about a little curse.” 

“A little curse! I’m a monster Potter. I haven’t eaten in days and somehow I have to convince someone to fall in love with me while looking like this.” Draco exclaimed taking only slight pleasure in the growling undertone his rage gave him. After a pause he added “And I’m not acting like a baby.” 

“Yeah your mum mentioned you weren’t eating. That’s a personal choice isn’t it? Not part of the curse.” Potter replied casually. Draco growled, he couldn’t help it Potter always pissed him off something fierce. 

“I refuse to be demeaned into eating like an animal. I will not shovel food into my mouth I am a Malfoy.” He told Potter straightening himself up and trying to forget how ludicrous it was for a beast to try and look dignified. Potter nodded slowly. 

“Well yes I understand that I suppose but why not a sandwich? Or maybe a Gyro or a Kabob? You don’t need any utensils for those.” 

Draco blinked. That honestly hadn’t occurred to him. He wasn't going to admit that to Potter however so he just sneered at him instead. Potter looked amused but dropped the subject and proceeded with a new one. 

“So I need to to take your rose. I’ll take it home and see what I can find out about it then come back in a day or two.” 

Draco scowled.

“It’s in the West Wing with the rest of my things idiot. You should have told me you needed it before.” Potter grinned.

“The West Wing really? Is it forbidden?” 

“What? You were just there of course it’s not forbidden. You’ve always been a bit dim Potter but I do believe all those crucio’s have left your brain addled.” Draco replied but Potter only laughed. Not wanting to ask what the joke was and risk further conversation Draco left to fetch the rose.

<3 <3 <3

 

Potter returned the next day but did not bring the rose with him. Having eaten several steak sandwiches since their last meeting Draco was prepared to meet him in at least a marginally better mood than he had been the day before. He was in his private study attempting to keep his mind sharp reading while also trying not to tear any pages. It turned to be rather frustrating work and Draco had already destroyed four books. He had managed quite well with his current book however but the sound of the door opening startled him and the sound of ripping paper caused him to let out a furious roar and hurl the book to the ground. 

“Wow Malfoy, always so chipper.” Potter said wryly and Draco turned to scowl at him. 

“You made me tear my book you useless heathen!” he accused baring his teeth. 

“Oh sorry Malfoy.” Potter responded and with a flick of his wand and a soft ‘reparo’ the book was fixed and back on the shelf. 

“What do you want now Potter? Judging by your empty hands I assume you don’t have a way to break the curse yet.” Potter entered the room and settled into the chair across from where Draco had been sitting as if he owned the place. “Oh please make yourself comfortable.” Draco sneered but Potter just smirked. 

“I will thanks and it’s only been a day so, no I haven’t broken the curse yet. I had an idea however and wanted to discuss it with you.” 

“An idea Potter? Are you sure? That must be an unfamiliar experience for you.’”Draco responded wishing he had something more scathing to say but coming up blank.

“Oh yes, ha ha Harry’s dumb. Are we really going to do this every day Malfoy? If you must insult me at least try to keep things creative yeah?” Potter responded not sounding hurt but only vaguely annoyed. 

“Whatever Potter just tell me your stupid idea.” 

“Well obviously our main goal is to break the curse but that may prove difficult. It’s in your best interest to pursue all options which means trying to work within the confines of the curse as well.” Potter told him. 

“You mean you want me to fall in love and convince someone to fall in love with me? Don’t be an idiot Potter no one is going to love me when I look like I could tear them in half with my bare hands.” Draco told him annoyed that Potter was wasting his time with this when the other man ought to be focussed on dealing with the Rose. 

“Yes well you mentioned that before and while I feel I have to point out that being attractive is not a prerequisite for falling in love.” Draco snorted.

“Don’t be stupid Potter.” Potter held up his hand and Draco stopped talking much to his own annoyance.

“What I was going to say is that your fearsome appearance will make it harder to go out and meet people.”

“Obviously.” 

“Merlin will you stop interrupting me! What I am trying to say is why not try Owl dating?” Potter exclaimed sounding exasperated. 

“I’m not going to date an owl Potter. Are you insane?” much to Draco’s annoyance this caused Potter to throw his head back and laugh uproariously. He tried several times to speak but seemed unable to fight through his mirth. Draco’s scowl became even more fearsome and he was sure all his sharp teeth were clearly visible. Finally Potter managed to reign himself in.

“I’m not suggesting you date an owl Malfoy,” another burst of laughter forced Potter to stop talking. “I meant correspondence dating where you provide a description of yourself and interests as well as what you’re looking for and they put you in a catalog with other people seeking a relationship. Then people can owl you or if you see a description you are interested in you can owl them. You write each other and if you feel like you have a real connection with someone you meet. That way you can make sure you have a connection with someone before meeting them and can explain the curse in advance.”

Draco blinked, he was really finding he disliked Potter and his tendency to make sense. After a moment of struggling with himself he was forced to speak.

“That is not. . . the worst idea I have ever heard.” Potter grinned and pulled a catalog from his pocket.

“I’m glad you feel that way because I went ahead and put together an ad for you. Take a look and see if there’s anyone you fancy.” Draco scowled and yanked the book from Potter’s hands. Rather than reading the other ad’s he flicked to his own. 

Beast seeking his Beauty

Successful Potions Master seeks intelligent and well mannered partner. A kind spirit who can teach a troubled soul the meaning of love required. 

“That’s the most idiotic thing I’ve ever read. Why is it so short? It needs to be more specific a beauty yes but preferably a blond. Also she needs to be a pureblood and from a decent family. What’s this about a kind spirit? That sounds like I want a Hufflepuff. Well why aren’t you writing this down?” Potter rolled his eyes.

“Look its supposed to be concise and you’re not in any position to be choosy about blood status or hair color Malfoy. Besides Hermione assures me that woman love troubled souls.” 

“Granger told you? Can’t figure out how to please a woman yourself Potter?” Draco sneered. Potter shook his head.

“Nope, never could. That’s why I date men.” 

 

<3 <3 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure hope you liked it! XOXO


	4. The Cage

Draco was scowling. It had been two days since Potter had signed him up for Owl dating, announced his sexual orientation and then strolled out of Draco’s study as if nothing had changed. Potter hadn’t been back since much to Draco’s increasing annoyance. What had first seemed like a clever idea, owl dating had turned up nothing. As in not a single owl had come for him and it was making Draco furious. He’d known Potter’s ad was useless. This only proved it women all thought he was damaged goods. 

Draco was roaming the grounds and taking particular pleasure in chasing his fathers peacocks when Potter found him. Draco had just cornered two or three of the birds near the lake, he’d snuck up behind them only to let out a furious roar. He couldn’t enjoy their terrified bird calls and the way they desperately flapped their flightless wings because Potter’s laughter was too distracting. 

Potter was walking across the grass toward him, in blue jeans and an excessively tight muggle T-shirt which made him look more muscular than Draco believed he actually was. He carried a small brown case or he had, at the moment his hands were on his knees and he was laughing hysterically. Normally people look a bit stupid when they laughed with real abandon and Draco hated Potter just a bit more for looking so bloody good even while doing something that ought to look stupid.

“What do you want Potter? Got another useless idea like that bloody owl dating business. I’ll have you know I haven’t got a single response from that useless ad you placed.” Draco told him sourly. Potter reined himself in and reached for his bag.

“You have got responses, I’ve got at least a two dozen with me. I had them sent to me because I don’t reckon many owls will come near you these days.” Potter told him and sure enough he reached into his bag and pulled out a thick stack of envelopes. Draco eyed them suspiciously.

“Been reading my mail Potter?” He accused but Potter just shook his head.

“Nah, no reason too. I reckon you can leave those for now though. Your mother says you need to get out of the house and after seeing how you’ve been amusing yourself I have to say I agree.” Potter told him his lips quirking into a little smile as if he knew Draco didn’t want to see his stupid grin and was trying to hold it in. 

“Are you mad?” Draco demanded “I can’t let people see me like this!” 

Potter shook his head.

“Merlin Malfoy! I can’t believe I never realized how vain you are back in school. Imagine I wasted on that time on jellylegs hexes when I should have been giving you pimples and hexing off your hair.” 

“You wouldn’t!” Draco gasped momentarily forgetting himself and moving his hands to cover his head. Potter smirked again but thankfully didn’t laugh.

“Well not now anyway. That’s the trouble with growing up, I can’t just hex you for my own amusement anymore. We don’t have to go anywhere you could be seen. I was actually thinking just over to my flat. A change of scenery will do you some good.” 

“Certainly not! As if I would step foot in your no doubt insect and rodent infested hovel.” Far from looking hurt or annoyed Potter just rolled his eyes. 

“Honestly Malfoy are we really going to do this again? You keep speaking as if you have some kind of say in this. Your mother wants you out so we’re going.” 

“We’re not inside Potter. There are no bedspreads for you to enchant. I am staying here and there is nothing you can do to change that.” Draco told him not even bothering to hide how smug he felt about it. Worryingly Potter’s only response was a soft sigh. 

“I wish you weren’t so determined to make this more difficult than it needs to be.” Potter told him and before Draco had a chance to respond Potter had flicked his wand and Draco found himself in a shimmering golden cage. 

“What the hell Potter?!” he demanded and tried to push against the bars to find he had no give.

“Well I reckon if I just apparate you you’ll probably have a hissy fit and wreck my flat.” Potter told him before taking hold on one of the bars of the cage. With a sharp turn and a horrible squeezing Draco found his cage had been relocated. Draco let out a roar of rage and Potter flicked his wand again and Draco found his growl echoing back at him unable to escape the confines of his cage. 

“Please Malfoy I have neighbors.” Potter told him sounding more peevish than anything and Draco bared his teeth at him. Potter ignored him and left the room.

With no other option Draco used Potter’s absence to examine his surroundings. Potter’s flat was not terrible. Draco had landed in some sort of parlour and the entire right wall consisted of windows. Looking out Draco found they were quite high up and overlooked most of London. The room had Green carpeting with earth toned furniture. The walls had been painted with a garden motif and Potter had a variety of flowers and in pots growing all around. 

The sofa was a dark chocolate brown and was large without being excessive and was pointed away from the window. An odd box sat opposite from it. It’s screen was black and Draco had to guess it was some sort of mirror because he could see his reflection in the glass. Leave it to Potter to have such a poorly designed mirror, that probably explained the hair. Odd black boxes aside the room was nice, leaving Draco to conclude someone else had designed it. Probably Granger, if Draco was forced to choose one of Potter’s friends or perhaps the git had wised up and hired a decorator. 

Potter walked back in the room carrying a tray which hosted sandwiches and strange brightly colored cans. He set them on the table that sat in front of the sofa, green with flowers made from ceramic on the tabletop, before turning to face Draco. He removed his wand and tapped it against his left hand. Draco scowled at him.

“As I see it we can do this two ways. Either I can let you out of your cage, we can eat and watch Beauty and the Beast or I can leave you there and enjoy this sandwiches by myself while we both watch Beauty and The Beast.” Draco rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t understand your obsession with this Beauty and The Beast thing Potter. Really I think its a bit unhealthy.” Draco told him. Potter grinned.

“You’re probably right but it’s my favorite movie and you’re living it so we’re gonna watch it. So decide in the cage or out?” 

“Out,” Draco responded with a scowl because as much as he hated to let Potter win, his pride simply would not tolerate any more time in a cage.

“Lovely” and with a flick of Potter’s wand. Draco was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit silly but I'm having such fun with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I watch this movie almost every day because I have a two year old. This has been forming inside my head for a few months now. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
